La malédiction
by Lili76
Summary: Remus Lupin est maudit depuis qu'il est enfant. Sa malédiction lui a laissé de profondes cicatrices et ne pourra jamais être levée. Sa malédiction fait partie intégrante de lui, et le laisse épuisé chaque mois lorsque la lune est pleine. OS COMPLET


**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron :**

**\- Collectionnez les POP : Wolverine - ses griffes : ****Écrire sur un loup-garou ou sur un personnage qui a été violemment griffé**

**\- Défi fou : Titre - La malédiction**

**\- prompt of the day : ciel**

**\- challenge quotidien des maison : Gryffondor - Arbre**

**\- Pick a card : four of clubs - écrire sur Remus à propos de son loup-garou**

* * *

L'enfance de Remus Lupin avait violemment pris fin alors qu'il était encore un tout petit garçon de cinq ans. Sur le moment, au milieu de la peur et de la douleur, il n'avait pu penser qu'au contes moldus que sa mère, Espérance, aimait lui lire.

Le Grand Méchant Loup était sorti du livre et était venu l'attaquer, le laissant presque mort.

Le petit garçon qu'il était alors était resté un long moment étendu au sol, contemplant le ciel, essayant d'oublier qu'il perdait son sang et qu'il souffrait terriblement de la morsure du monstre.

Puis, son père était arrivé en hurlant et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il avait docilement avalé la potion donnée par Lyall Lupin et s'était senti partir dans l'inconscience.

En grandissant, il avait appris qu'il était resté endormi presqu'une semaine. Et bien souvent, il avait pensé qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais se réveiller.

Il apprendrait plus tard que le monstre qui l'avait attaqué avait une dent contre son père. Fenrir Greyback n'était pas du genre patient. Et pour se venger de la famille Lupin, et particulièrement de Lyall qui l'avait contrarié, il s'était attaqué au jeune Remus.

Greyback n'était pas uniquement un monstre, il était bien plus. Il était un loup-garou.

Les conséquences furent terribles pour la famille lupin. Remus avait été infecté et à chaque pleine lune, il devenait une créature qu'il haïssait et méprisait plus que tout.

Même si ses parents continuaient de l'aimer et de l'entourer d'affection, Remus savait que tout avait changé. Son père se sentait coupable à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Sa mère avait perdu le sourire, et s'inquiétait à chaque instant de son avenir.

Ils savaient que les loup-garou n'étaient pas bien vus dans le monde sorcier, et l'avenir de Remus semblait bien sombre.

A l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard, lorsqu'il reçut sa lettre, Lyall se mit en colère. Il hurla longtemps, et le seul mot que Remus retint fut "monstre". Son père ne parlait peut être pas de lui, mais Remus le prit en plein cœur.

Et lorsque Lyall partit pour Poudlard refuser l'inscription de Remus, le jeune garçon s'enfonça dans la forêt qui bordait leur maison, slalomant entre les arbres, se demandant s'il manquerait à ses parents s'il disparaissait, ou si au contraire, ils seraient soulagés.

Ses parents s'étaient toujours montré très prudents pour que personne n'apprenne qu'il était un loup garou. Petit, il était facile de le contrôler : il ne pouvait pas se libérer d'une pièce sans fenêtres soigneusement verrouillée.

Cependant, à presque onze ans, il était devenu bien plus fort et plus dangereux.

Lyall lui avait expliqué pourquoi il ne devait jamais parler de son secret à personne. Son père ne lui avait pas caché l'atroce vérité : en tant que loup-garou, il avait perdu toute humanité aux yeux des sorciers, et il serait traqué et tué sans pitié s'il venait à se dévoiler. Il serait exclu toute sa vie, que ce soit à l'école ou quand il aurait un travail. Il risquait de ne jamais trouvé de femme, et de ne jamais pouvoir fonder de famille.

Il avait peut être survécu à l'attaque de Fenrir Greyback, mais le monstre avait anéanti tout son avenir en le mordant sans l'achever.

Alors qu'il courait dans la forêt, aveuglé par les larmes, Remus essayait d'oublier qu'il aurait aimé aller à Poudlard. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir des rêves alors qu'à cause de sa condition, sa famille en était réduite à une vie nomade, déménageant régulièrement pour protéger le secret de leur fils.

Finalement, le jeune garçon se laissa tomber au sol, en larmes.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa nature, il se sentait écœuré et furieux. Il ne supportait pas l'animal qu'il devenait une fois par mois. Il ne supportait pas plus de sentir le loup à l'intérieur de lui, dans son quotidien.

Il s'était mis à aimer soudainement la viande saignante - presque crue. Remus avait vite compris pour quelle raison, et en réaction, il demandait à sa mère de cuire sa viande à point, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque immangeable. C'était peut être stupide et puéril, mais il refusait de laisser le moindre contrôle au monstre qui sommeillait en lui.

Lorsque la lune commençait à grossir dans le ciel, il devenait susceptible et nerveux. Il s'en prenait à ses parents verbalement, et il s'en voulait terriblement derrière. Il vivait dans une culpabilité constante, haïssant ce qu'il était, regrettant d'avoir survécu à l'attaque.

Remus ne se souvenait pas de sa petite enfance, de ce qu'il était avant de devenir ce monstre qu'il ne supportait pas. Cependant, il aimait à penser qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi solitaire sans sa malédiction.

Il aurait probablement eu des amis, et il serait en train de se réjouir de les accompagner à Poudlard. Peut être qu'ils auraient prévu d'acheter leurs fournitures ensemble, et ils discuteraient des heures durant de la maison dans laquelle ils seraient répartis.

Au lieu de quoi, Remus était seul dans la forêt, pleurant sur ce que sa vie aurait pu être, faisant le deuil de l'avenir qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Chaque transformation le laissait épuisé et en piteux état. Hormis la violence des transformations et son jeune âge, le fait qu'il repousse inlassablement sa nature profonde ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Parfois, Remus se disait qu'il finirait par en mourir. Mais étrangement, cette option ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. La mort ne serait qu'une libération à ses yeux.

Lorsque Lyall revint de Poudlard, Remus était revenu près de sa mère. Stupéfait, il entendit son père annoncer d'une voix bourrue qu'il intégrerait Poudlard à la rentrée, et que des dispositions avaient été prises pour gérer sa condition.

Le jour où il partit, Lyall lui fit la leçon longuement, en lui répétant encore et encore qu'il ne devait jamais parler de ce qu'il était. Que personne ne devait découvrir son secret, et qu'il devrait se montrer extrêmement prudent à Poudlard. Après une dernière hésitation, Lyall lui donna un dernier conseil, presque à contrecœur. Il lui suggéra d'éviter de se faire des amis.

Même si le conseil de son père était cruel en soi, Remus fit en sorte de l'appliquer avec minutie. Il repoussa chaque tentative de rapprochement de ses camarades, et il ne parlait pratiquement jamais.

Chaque mois, l'infirmière le conduisait dans le refuge que l'école avait mis en place pour qu'il puisse subir les transformations dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Et dès le lendemain, l'infirmière venait le soigner et s'occuper de lui, avec une brusquerie pleine de compassion.

Madame Pomfresh l'avait souvent sermonné, en lui disant qu'il ne pourrait pas rester seul toute sa vie, et qu'il devrait apprendre à nouer des relations amicales avec ses camarades. Mais Remus n'estimait pas mériter des amis, et il s'entêtait dans sa solitude.

Entre son combat incessant contre son loup et son isolement volontaire, il était proche de la folie. Peut être que c'était son avenir, devenir fou.

Mais, il n'aurait pas pu prévoir que deux de ses camarades bravent son caractère renfermé pour se rapprocher de lui.

La première fois que James Potter et Sirius Black l'approchèrent, il resta de marbre. Même quand Sirius avoua qu'ils venaient le voir parce qu'ils étaient curieux et intrigués par lui. Son silence et son absence de réaction ne les rebuta pas, et loin d'être découragés, ils continuèrent à vouloir l'intégrer à leurs activités.

Lorsque Peter Pettigrew commença à les suivre partout, il finit par baisser sa garde, légèrement. Et avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il avait trois amis avec qui il passait la majeure partie de son temps.

Il avait inventé une maladie moldue chronique pour expliquer ses visites mensuelles à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh le couvrait et n'hésitait pas à se montrer menaçante si James, Sirius et Peter venaient lui rendre visite alors qu'il était dans la cabane hurlante.

Pendant quelques mois, il se sentit mieux, et pour la première fois depuis son enfance, il eut l'impression que peut être il pourrait avoir une belle vie. Il avait des amis, et il se rendait compte qu'il aimait les côtoyer. Tous les quatre, ils passaient de bons moments ensemble, et Remus avait l'impression que ses transformations étaient moins douloureuses.

Puis, un jour en rentrant de l'infirmerie, son monde bascula. Ses amis le regardaient gravement, et ils l'entraînèrent à l'écart, loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes.

Ce fut Sirius qui parla. Son ami expliqua qu'ils avaient voulu lui rendre visite et qu'ils avaient utilisé la cape d'invisibilité de James pour s'introduire dans l'infirmerie. Mais qu'en arrivant, ils avaient vu Remus et Madame Pomfresh s'éloigner dans le parc de Poudlard.

Ils l'avaient suivi jusque dans le passage secret sous le saule cogneur, et ils avaient attendu longtemps, dissimulés, sans pour autant entrer dans la maison abandonnée.

Ils avaient assisté à sa transformation, et ils avaient rapidement regagné leur dortoir, ne souhaitant pas vérifier si leur ami les reconnaîtrait ou non.

Honteux, Remus n'osait pas les regarder. Il attendait les reproches, les insultes peut être. Il se préparait à devoir quitter Poudlard pour retourner se terrer chez ses parents. Au lieu de quoi, James avait posé une main hésitante sur son épaule et lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait gardé le silence.

Décidant qu'il leur devait l'entière vérité, surtout maintenant qu'ils savaient son secret, Remus raconta. Sa morsure alors qu'il était enfant, son enfance solitaire, son refus d'accepter le monstre en lui. Il s'excusa de ne pas les avoir éloignés, mais Peter le coupa en lui assurant qu'ils étaient toujours ses amis.

Incrédule, Remus les avait dévisagé, les uns après les autres. Sirius avait gloussé et avait prononcé la phrase qui changerait sa vie, la première étape pour s'accepter et pour se rendre compte que peut-être tous les loup-garous n'étaient pas des monstres. Pas en totalité du moins.

\- Devenons Animagus. Nous pourrons rester avec Remus lorsqu'il est sous sa forme de loup.


End file.
